


fondness

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i cant write anything but fluff im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: three times tsubasa sees ichiru kisses lizz-kun(plus the one time ichiru finally kisses tsubasa).





	fondness

**Author's Note:**

> \- this came out of nowhere  
> \- tsubasa could be ooc and i apologize sincerely for that  
> \- idk i just love! them a lot!!!!!  
> \- i want ichiru and tsubasa to be happy together you dont understand

**1.**

Tsubasa genuinely thinks the Kuga twins are cute, especially Ichiru even with how coarsely he treats Tsubasa. He gets really good reactions from the teen when he teases him. And who would have known they could bond over manga?

It’s around noon on a free day where he can laze around and goof off as much as he wants is when he decides to just stay in his room and read the new release of a shounen series he’s following for months. Ichiru joins him when he’s twenty-two pages in.

“Hey, uh, can I borrow the next volume?” He pokes his head in and waves the book weakly in the air and Tsubasa ushers him in.

“Thanks, I’ll bring it back when I’m done.”

“Hey, wait! You can stay here for a bit if you’d like! Just hang out a bit with me?” Tsubasa offers almost too enthusiastically and he can tell that it threw Ichiru off a bit.

“Are you sure? Won’t I just… be a bother?”

“What? No, come on in!”

Ichiru settles in on one of the bean bags in the room and he starts flipping through the pages. Tsubasa reclaims his position on the bed and continues reading, but he puts the book down again to go out and get refreshments. He needs to be a good host after all.

The empty common room is not a sight he’s used to as Rikka’s always in the kitchen whipping up something and Dai’s on the couch listening to music while reading a book, but they had been called in for another job at the cosmetics line where they previously made a commercial for their lipstick. Tsubasa isn’t surprised that the princess and knight shtick impressed the company.

He takes out two sodas for himself and his guest before making it back to his room.

Tsubasa turns and sees the he left the door of his room ajar without realizing it and instead of just going in like a normal person would, he peeks in.

Ichiru had abandoned the bean bag and is now on Tsubasa’s bed. The older man smirks and he watches, waiting for Ichiru to do something potentially naughty and bust him for it, but what the younger boy does next just confuses him.

He picks up the giant yellow squirrel plush on the bed and he moves the arms around, muttering lines as if he’s mocking the owner. _Heeehh_ Tsubasa can’t believe he thinks an eighteen-year-old playing with a stuffed animal is cute.

Ichiru stops and stares at it for a bit and Tsubasa thinks this is the right moment to come in, but he’s frozen in his spot when Ichiru lifts it up and presses his lips to the squirrel’s mouth.

The younger boy panics when he hears the door creak and he scrambles back to is previous position on the bean bag. “What?” He asks when Tsubasa eyes him suspiciously.

“Uh, its nothing! Here you go,” Tsubasa stammers as he gives Ichiru the drink.

He gets a strange feeling in his chest after the incident, but he doesn’t bring it up again.

 

**2.**

Lizz-kun’s in QUELL’s image colors are released to shops and as per courtesy, even SolidS is offered the plush toys mainly because the mascot was originally made with them in mind(“SQ, Sukea… Suku—SQuirrels! Hah!” “Shut up Tsubasa.” “Dai-chan you’re so mean, I was just testing out the logic and it worked out!!).

As it turns out, even QUELL was given SolidS colored squirrel plush toys. Tsubasa finds out when he goes to their common room, for even he can talk about everyday mundane stuff with Eichi(they mostly talk about good restaurants to eat at so Eichi can take the twins with him next time, let them try new things). He enters and he doesn’t announce himself like he always does when he notices Ichiru sitting on the couch with a Lizz in each hand.

Tsubasa smirks and he approaches quietly, tiptoeing so his presence won’t be detected and how convenient is it that Ichiru Is facing away from the door.

“Hey Ichiru, I’m here to bother you again.”

Tsubasa stops when he hears Ichiru mocking him again while playing with the squirrels. Now that Tsubasa is closer he can tell that Ichiru is holding a yellow Lizz and a red Lizz.

“Shut up you pinhead,” Ichiru mutters and before Tsubasa can complain aloud, Ichiru puts the two plushies together as if he’s making them kiss.

“Tsubasa-san, what are you doing?”

“Whaa!!” He and Ichiru scream in unison and it makes Issei jump as well with how loud their voices are.

Ichiru drops the toys and Tsubasa swears he saw the boy turn three shades of red before excusing himself and retreating to his room in haste.

Issei turns back to him after watching his brother disappear behind the door. “I know I said this before, but despite what Tsubasa-san may think, Ichiru really likes you.”

“I know and I think that’s really cute, but, ah…” _What kind of ‘like’ does he mean?_  Tsubasa trails off and he lets the question in his mind go unheard.

 

Eichi arrives a moment later and Tsubasa opts to take his leave instead and ponder what the older twin told him.

The feeling in his chest is back and he tries to come up with a word for it.

Fondness? He’ll settle with it for now.

 

**3.**

The SolidS and QUELL units are managers of one of the Animate stores in Akihabara for a day and come evening they have special live performances for the customers as a way to show their gratitude for all the support they’re always given.

Naturally the person with the most charisma are given jobs that involve customer interaction, but somehow Tsubasa gets the difficult one: wearing the mascot costume and walking around the store to greet customers, preferably doing it wordless so the fans won’t maul him when they find out he’s inside the soft squishy costume. And did Tsubasa mention how hot it is inside?

“Come on Dai-chan, switch with meeee,” He whines to Dai already donned in his apron and ready to man the cashier.

“No,” is the only answer he gets before Dai slams the door to his face and he’s left alone in the staff room.

“Stingy,” Tsubasa mutters and he sits on one of the benches. He puts on the head of the giant Lizz-kun and he moves it to adjust it in place to keep it from moving. Oh well, at least inside no one can see him moping. It’s not that he doesn’t want to please the fans, it’s just he doesn’t like being warm and sweaty for several hours straight.

 

Funnily enough, its Shu who volunteers to put on the Lizz suit for QUELL claiming that it’s for full immersion, because he’s so fond of Lizz-kun that he wants to be Lizz-kun for a day. It’s when Tsubasa decides that Izumi Shu may be a handsome son of a bitch, but he is a huge Nerd with a capital N.

“Haahhh,” Tsubasa strips off almost immediately when he goes to the back room for a well-deserved break(“You were only in there for twenty minutes.” “Be quiet Shiki! You’ll blow my cover!”). He fights the urge to pour the bottle of cold water on himself and he hydrates himself gulping half of it down.

“Hey Tsubachi, unit meeting now to discuss the performance later,” Dai calls for him and he’ll ignore the nickname for now because he wants nothing more than a good live act in the evening.

They discuss changes in choreography, to add more flare as Tsubasa would put it, to make it special since they’re performing in a small store that can only house less than a quarter of the audience they get in stadiums. In-store events like these can only be held every once in a blue moon with how tight each member’s schedule is.

Tsubasa heads back to the staff room after the meeting to get the mascot costume and resume his post, but he enters to the sight of one of the younger members of their rival unit kissing the head—the mouth specifically—of the Lizz mascot he’s supposed to wear.

“Uh, Ichiru?” He hazards a guess and it’s only because he’s caught Ichiru doing the exact same thing to the plush toy in his room back at the dorm.

“Waah!” From the pitch of his voice and his reaction, Tsubasa’s sure it’s the younger twin. Ichiru drops the mascot’s head and his face turns a deep red when he looks at Tsubasa to try explaining what he was doing.

“It’s, uh, it was dirty! Yeah! I was just cleaning it up for you, ahaha,” He stammers and knocks over the bottles of water on the table with his arms flailing around. “S-sorry!” Ichiru scrambles to the floor to retrieve the bottles and Tsubasa follows suit to help him.

“Geez Ichiru, why are you so jumpy lately?”

“I’m not jumpy—!” Ichiru jerks back his arm when his hand bumps into Tsubasa’s and it just proves Tsubasa’s query as he piles the bottles back on the table haphazardly making some roll off the edge. “So-sorry, I’ll just—uh, is that Issei calling for me? Haha, well see you Tsubasa, good work out there!”

The blond just blinks at the whirlwind that was Kuga Ichiru leave him in a flurry of words and possible mixed emotions. He looks at the spot where their hands touched and he’s intrigued because he felt a little tingle.

Maybe he should talk to the others about this later, about how Ichiru’s been behaving strange around him lately.

 

Okui Tsubasa is a romantic and he knows the telltale signs when he sees them. What he’s seen so far is that Ichiru kissing Lizz-kun. And that Lizz-kun is always yellow, his image color. Another thing is that Ichiru’s always seems nervous around him lately and Issei’s already explained to him that the younger twin doesn’t hate him.

_“Despite what Tsubasa-san may think, Ichiru really likes you.”_

“I think Ichiru has a crush on me,” He opens up one evening in the middle of dinner.

“Well congratulations,” Shiki offers dismissively and Tsubasa pouts.

“I’m serious! He’s been acting really weird when I’m around lately.”

Dai shrugs. “Does that immediately mean he has a crush on you?”

“I mean I can only presume at this point!” It does sound conceited of him, but how can Tsubasa help it, being attractive? He’s only a member of one of the greatest idol units of his generation.

“Now, now, settled down. What else has Ichiru done to have you thinking like that?” Rikka chimes in and places salad leaves on Shiki’s plate(“Can’t I just have shiso leaves?” “We don’t have any at the moment, Shi-chan. We’re not even having soba right now.”)

“Well… I’ve seen him kissing Lizz-kun. Yellow colored Lizz-kun.”

Shiki looks as if he wants to laugh, but Rikka elbows his side. “Aww, I wish I could have seen that. Issei apparently does that a lot too, but with a light blue one.”

“Shu’s image color?”

“No, Dai’s!”

Dai coughs and wheezes into his drink and Tsubasa pats his back gently. “They really are twins despite the differences in their habits, huh,” he thinks aloud and Dai catches his breath, though his cheeks appear very flushed right then.

“Yep!”

“I’ve seen him kiss a pink one too,” Shiki adds and Tsubasa sees him try to move the salad away, but is caught by Rikka anyway.

“Issei’s so cute, I just want to gobble him up.”

“Uh, okay you do that then.” Tsubasa eats the rest of his food and he finds himself making a bigger deal out of it than he’s supposed to. He knows plenty of girls(and guys) have a crush on him, because how can they not when he’s gorgeous—

He snaps out of that train of thought when Shiki pulls out a bottle of whiskey after the dishes are put away.

“Do you like him, Ichiru I mean,” Dai asks once they’re sat at the common room.

“I do, yeah, but not in _that_ way,” he emphasizes and he finds himself hesitating a tad bit. He’s unsure now that he thinks about it. “He’s a good kid, and he isn’t as bad as I thought when we first met. I really like his company more than I’d care to admit.”

“Like a brother?”

Tsubasa is silent again while he thinks and he searches in himself the answer because if he really does only see Ichiru as a brother he’d have answered right away. “Huh.”

“I’ve never seen Tsubasa this clueless ever,” Dai comments when Rikka sits beside him with a glass of liquor in hand.

Rikka takes out his phone and snaps a photo of the blond for good measure. “I think it’s pure, puppy love,” he says dreamily and Tsubasa’s still very deep in thought ignoring them.

“You like him,” Shiki answers for him.

“What makes you say that Shi-chan—“

“Don’t call me Shi-chan,” Shiki glares at him and takes a sip from his glass. “It’s as plain as day; the lingering touches, the teasing, the gestures. I can see how your attention is always on Ichiru whenever he’s onstage.”

“That’s only because he’s my rival!”

“Is he really though?” Shiki pours himself another shot of whiskey when he finishes the contents of his glass. “You like riling him up.”

“That’s because he gives cute reactions.”

“Does it ever get awkward when it’s just the two of you alone?”

“Not really, I like being around him.”

“What’s that emotion called then?”

Tsubasa raises a brow at him and says the term he’s been associating his feelings about the younger twin all this time. “Fondness?”

“If that’s what you like to call it.”

Tsubasa is left confused once more, but by his own unit members this time around and they drop the subject. Is he wrong to think he’s just fond of Ichiru?

 

Ichiru drops by his room again and he’s returning the manga he borrowed.

“Um, thanks. See you.”

“Wait!” Tsubasa grabs the end of Ichiru’s sleeve and he stammers. He doesn’t know why he just did that, but he knows he wants to keep Ichiru around.

“…what?”

“Uh! It’s, ah, do you want to, hang out here for a bit?” Tsubasa isn’t sure at all if Ichiru will accept an awkward invitation like that, but it’s not as if he has any ulterior motives.

Ichiru stares back at him clearly confused at the words he just heard and Tsubasa’s heart stops when he giggles. “Sure.”

Tsubasa lets him in and they do the usual, which is read manga and discuss with a healthy amount of banter. He admits to himself that it feels, a little stranger after the question Dai posed that one evening at the common room.

 

_Do you like him; Ichiru I mean._

Tsubasa finds himself spending more and more time with Ichiru even outside the dormitory. He looks for the younger teen in between breaks when their units have a project together. It feels really nice; good, especially when Ichiru hands him a bottle of water when they talk in those small moments.

 

_You like him._

He doesn’t want to say it, but Shiki is right for once he’ll admit, since it concerns his love life. He likes Kuga Ichiru.

“You just said that out loud you know,” Dai materializes in front of him, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

“I like him,” he reaffirms and Dai nods.

“Go tell him then.”

“Shu will probably kill me if I do.”

“So? He can’t stand in the way of true love.”

Tsubasa laughs. “Since when did you get so sappy Dai-chan?”

“Don’t call me Dai-chan.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good talk! You convinced me.”

 

Tsubasa likes being flashy and romantic and he’s got everything planned out for his grand confession—except he knows the media can’t catch wind of it because it’ll be a huge bother. He definitely can’t let the agency find out either, but it’s all very exciting to him. He’ll get flowers and give Ichiru the huge Lizz plush he has in his room and—

“I like you!”

\--Ichiru beats him to the punch.

He stares at Ichiru for a good five seconds because he can’t believe this is all happening inside his bedroom of all places. Ichiru came to him, his face as red as Haduki You’s hair(maybe redder) and asked to come inside. Tsubasa couldn’t possibly predict what would happen next.

“Issei told me I should let you know,” he looks up through his bangs and his eyes are searching Tsubasa, as if he’s looking inside his very being. “You look grossed out so I’ll just leave—“

“No!” Tsubasa slams the door shut behind him when Ichiru attempts to escape. “I mean,” he clears his throat and takes Ichiru’s hand in his. “Sorry for yelling. I’m not grossed out, just so you know.”

He can see how Ichiru is so close to crying and Tsubasa pulls him to his chest.

“I like you, too.”

 

**+1**

 

“Hey, I pretended not to notice back then, but you were kissing yellow Lizz-kun’s a lot there.”

“W-wha, why didn’t you say anything then!!” Ichiru splutters and Tsubasa presses his lips to Ichiru’s nose. “Y-you--!”

“You can kiss me now, I’m sure you got a lot of practice with them.”

Ichiru pouts up at him, but he doesn’t push Tsubasa away.

“F-fine then. Don’t complain if it’s not good!”

“Yes, yes. I’m waiting~”

Ichiru huffs and he closes his eyes slowly leaning in. Tsubasa bites back a laugh since he's off mark. Tsubasa smiles and captures Ichiru’s lips in his. _Finally._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- i dont have my own lizz idk when or if i'll ever be able to procure one  
> \- thx for reading uwu


End file.
